


2

by DemonicPresence



Series: The Poetry of Music [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence
Summary: Every Breath You Take - Chase HolfelderNever Let This Go - ParamoreFreak the Freak Out - Victorious Cast, Victoria JusticeYoung Volcanoes - Fall Out BoyMeant to Be Yours - Heathers: The Musical





	2

Every breath you take, every move you make,

Maybe if my heart stops beating, it won't hurt this much.

Are you listening?

When Rome's in ruin,

All is forgiven, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Every Breath You Take - Chase Holfelder  
> Never Let This Go - Paramore  
> Freak the Freak Out - Victorious Cast, Victoria Justice  
> Young Volcanoes - Fall Out Boy  
> Meant to Be Yours - Heathers: The Musical


End file.
